Sensors are used to monitor various parameters of a system. For example, in vehicle systems, parameters such as current, speed, angle, linear position, and rotational direction of an article associated with a control module, such as a power steering module, a fuel injection module, and an anti-lock brake module, are often monitored. The sensor output signal is provided to a system controller, such as an Engine Control Unit (ECU), that processes the sensor output signal and may generate a feedback signal for desired operation of the control module.
Conventionally, the sensor updates the sensed parameter periodically and the controller polls the sensor for data as needed for processing. However, as controllers operate at faster speeds, in many cases considerably faster than the sensor, it becomes advantageous for the controller to synchronize the sensor output data transmission so that the newest available data is provided for use by the controller.